1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for driving remote displays from electronic devices. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for driving a remote display using visualizations of gestures on an electronic device, as well as techniques for sharing gestures between the electronic device and the remote display.
2. Related Art
Modern portable electronic devices typically include functionality to create, store, open, and/or update various forms of digital media. For example, a mobile phone may include a camera for capturing images, memory in which images may be stored, software for viewing images, and/or software for editing images. Moreover, the portability and convenience associated with portable electronic devices allows users of the portable electronic devices to incorporate digital media into everyday activities. For example, the camera on a mobile phone may allow a user of the mobile phone to take pictures at various times and in multiple settings, while the display screen on the mobile phone and installed software may allow the user to display the pictures to others.
However, size and resource limitations may prevent users of portable electronic devices from effectively sharing media on the portable electronic devices. For example, the display screen on a tablet computer may be too small to be used in a presentation to a large group of people. Instead, the user of the tablet computer may conduct the presentation by driving a large remote display using a screen sharing application on the tablet computer.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for facilitating the sharing of media from a portable electronic device.